The Notorious B.I.G.
The Notorious B.I.G. (* 21. Mai 1972 in Brooklyn, New York City; † 9. März 1997 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien; eigentlich Christopher George Latore Wallace), auch als Biggie, Biggie Smalls und Frank White bekannt, war ein US-amerikanischer Rapper der 1990er-Jahre. Leben und Wirken Künstlerische Karriere Erste Aufmerksamkeit erlangte Christopher Wallace durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Mary J. Blige. Als er bei Bad Boy Entertainment, der Plattenfirma von Sean Combs, damals unter dem Künstlernamen Puff Daddy aktiv, einen Vertrag bekam, lernte er seine spätere Ehefrau, die R&B-Sängerin Faith Evans kennen, die dort ebenfalls unter Vertrag stand. 1994 veröffentlichte er sein Debütalbum, das Platin-Status erreichte und 2006 vom Magazin Time als eines der 100 wichtigsten Alben bezeichnet wurde.[http://www.time.com/time/2006/100albums/index.html The All-TIME 100 Albums], Artikel/Liste von Josh Tryangiel und Alan Light im Magazin Time vom 13. November 2006 (Englisch; abgerufen am 2. April 2009). Bei den Billboard-Awards 1995 gewann "Biggie" in der Kategorie Best Rap-Artist. In dieser Zeit traf er auf Lil’ Kim, für die er zum Liebhaber und Mentor wurde. Er brachte sie mit seiner Posse Junior M.A.F.I.A. (Junior Masters At Finding Intelligent Attitudes) in Kontakt. Die Gruppe veröffentlichte 1995 das erste Album Conspiracy, auf dem neben Lil’ Kim auch Lil’ Cease und Biggie selbst rappten. East Coast vs. West Coast Mitte der 1990er kam es zum Konflikt zwischen Rappern der amerikanischen Ost- und Westküste. Tupac Shakur war von Suge Knight mittels einer Sicherheitsleistung aus dem Gefängnis geholt worden und nun bei Knights Firma Death Row Records unter Vertrag. Tupac und Biggie waren bis zu einer Schießerei 1994 in New York, bei der Tupac fünfmal angeschossen wurde, gute Freunde. Unter anderem ließ Tupac Biggie bei mehreren seiner Konzerte auftreten. Tupac beschuldigte Biggie, Drahtzieher des Anschlags auf ihn gewesen zu sein, da er zum Tatzeitpunkt im selben Aufnahmenstudio tätig war. Biggie war bei Puff Daddys Bad Boy Records unter Vertrag und kommerziell erfolgreich. An der Westküste machte Tupac zusammen mit Dr. Dre, Snoop Doggy Dogg, Daz Dilinger und Suge Knight Stimmung gegen ihre Gegner aus New York. Zwischen beiden Lagern gab es Disstracks und in Interviews geäußerte Drohungen. Den Höhepunkt erreichte der Konflikt durch den Tod Tupacs und Biggies. Ermordung Die Situation eskalierte am 7. September 1996, als Tupac niedergeschossen wurde und starb. Einige vermuteten den Täter in Wallaces Umfeld. Am 9. März 1997 wurde Wallace nach dem Besuch der Soul Train Music Award in Los Angeles selbst Opfer eines Drive-by-Shootings. Insgesamt sieben Schüsse wurden an einer roten Ampel aus einem anderen Wagen auf den Chevrolet Suburban, in dem er auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, abgefeuert. Vier Kugeln trafen Wallace in den Oberkörper. Er wurde zum Cedars-Sinai Medical Center gebracht und starb dort um 1:15 Uhr. Die genauen Umstände der Tat und die Identität des Täters konnten nicht ermittelt werden. Vor seinem Tod arbeitete er an den Aufnahmen für sein Doppel-Album Life After Death, das drei Wochen nach seinem Tod veröffentlicht wurde; auf Platz eins der Verkaufscharts stieg und eines der meist verkauften Hip-Hop-Alben ist. Posthume Veröffentlichungen 1999 widmeten mehrere Künstler (z.B.: Puff Daddy, Lil’ Kim, Eminem, Method Man, Lil’ Cease, Redman) Biggie das Album Born Again. Auch Jahre nach der Ermordung Biggies erscheinen noch immer Stücke mit seinen Texten und denen anderer Rap-Stars wie u. a. 50 Cent (Realest Niggas, Back up), Ashanti (Foolish/one more Chance) oder Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge und Avery Storm (Nasty Girl). Mit dem Album Duets: The Final Chapter, welches am 16. Dezember 2005 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde, beendete der Produzent Diddy die Arbeit an weiteren Tracks unter seinem Namen und gab Ende 2005 bekannt, dass dies das letzte Album von The Notorius B.I.G. ist. Im Januar 2009 wurde der Film Notorious B.I.G. (Originaltitel: Notorious) über sein Leben veröffentlicht. Die Rolle von Biggie spielt [[Jamal Woolard|Jamal Gravy Woolard]], der wie er aus Brooklyn stammt. Als Nebendarsteller spielen Angela Bassett als Mutter Voletta Wallace, Derek Luke als [[Sean Combs|Sean Diddy Combs]], Antonique Smith als Faith Evans und Anthony Mackie als Tupac Shakur. Familie Mit seiner ersten Frau Jane hatte er eine Tochter. Aus seiner Ehe mit Faith Evans ging ein Sohn hervor. Diskografie Alben Posthum Kompilationen Kollaborationen * 1995: Conspiracy (mit Junior M.A.F.I.A.) Soundtracks * 2009: Notorious: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Singles * 1994: Juicy * 1995: Big Poppa * 1995: One more Chance/Stay with me (mit Faith Evans und Mary J.Blige) * 1997: Hypnotize * 1997: Mo Money Mo Problems (mit Puff Daddy und Mase) * 1997: Sky's the Limit (mit 112) * 1999: Notorious B.I.G (mit P.Diddy und Lil’ Kim) * 1999: Dead Wrong (mit Eminem) * 2005: Nasty Girl (mit P.Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge und Avery Strom) * 2006: Spit Your Game (mit Twista und Krayzie Bone) Literatur * Jake Brown: Ready to Die. The Story of Biggie Smalls, Notorious B.I.G., King of the World & New York City. Fast Money, Puff Daddy, Faith and Life After Death. The unauthorized Biography. Colossus Books, Phoenix (Arizona/USA) 2004, ISBN 0-9749779-3-4. (Englisch; Biografie) * Cheo Hodari Coker: Unbelievable. The Life, Death and Afterlife of The Notorious B.I.G. Three Rivers Press, New York (USA) 2004, ISBN 0-609-80835-4. (Englisch; Biografie) * Hal Marcovitz: Notorious B.I.G. Mason Crest Publishers, Broomall (Pennsylvania/USA) 2007, ISBN 1-4222-0274-7. (Englisch; Biografie) Weblinks * Porträt bei laut.de * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Gestorben 1997 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger en:The Notorious B.I.G. it:The Notorious B.I.G. Kategorie:Alle Artikel